brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scissors
Personality Scissors is a very mean contestant. She is prone to rage fits, hates everyone and everything, and doesn't care about anyone else. Her bad attitude ultimately led to her early elimination, where she (reluctantly) became the princess of Dream World. She is shown to be self-centered as shown in episode 2. Coverage In How It All Began Scissors works by herself in this episode to find the finish line. She finds it, but has to climb a vertical wall to get there. Moments before crossing it, she's ran over by Hot Dog's car. She then angrily exclaims how she hates the game. In B.O.T.O. The Videogame, Scissors was one of the last two to be chosen onto a team. While Pear told Team Vanilla that she'd destroy them if she was chosen, Scissors told them that she won't invite any of them to her parties, Party hat was devastated asps this, but then she realized she wasn't even invited anyhow. The scene skips to Scissors sitting with a party hat and a helium balloon that is somehow not floating away(Yup no else is there.). During the challenge, she team killed Pizza before being killed herself. As Shieldy, of Team Vanilla, defeated The Hacker instead of Boat or Hot Dog, Team Chocolate was up for elimination. In The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall, Scissors was first seen calling Pizza and Hot Dog off for discussing their team names without the rest of the team. At the elimination, she was aware what an elimination was. At a whopping 154 votes, she became the first object eliminated from Brawl of the Objects. In BOTO's Next Star, as Scissors was eliminated, she missed out on the challenge. At the end of the episode, she wakes up to find herself in Dream World, where she is a princess, taken by a Rook from chess. In Meet Your Match, Scissors, along with all of the other eliminated contestants, is seen in Dream World. Pear complains to her that it's not fair that Scissors is the princess. However, Scissors doesn't want to be a princess, since she has duties, cleaning people are always in her room and the rook keeps following her around, calling her "Your Highness." Controlly reveals the eliminated contestants would be voting, including Scissors. In Downhill Disasters, Scissors is temporarily thawed along with everyone who's been eliminated. She votes for Hot Dog since his car ran her over in Episode 1. At the rejoining, she only received 26 votes, the least out of everyone, and is quickly refrozen. Trivia *While both Pear and Scissors are "mean", Scissors is mean on purpose, while Pear is only mean sometimes. *She is the first eliminated contestant on the show. *She's like Flower on BFDI (season 1), Trophy from Inanimate Insanity II and Crayon/Lighter on Object Overload. *Scissors is the third and last character to appear from the game RPS. The first being Rocky, and the second being Paper. *In Rookie Mistakes her personality changed, as she actually worried over the well-being of Rook. Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Team Chocolate Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Old boto Category:Minor characters